The present invention generally relates to hose couplings, and more particularly to couplings which allow the hose to swivel.
Couplings are used to releaseably attach hoses to various types of apparatus. In a wet/dry vacuum cleaner, for example, a coupling is typically used to connect the hose to a vacuum tank or canister. A second coupling may be used to attach the remaining end of the hose to an accessory such as a vacuum attachment. The engagement of the coupling and the hose is preferably releaseable so that the hose may be quickly attached to and removed from the vacuum tank, and so that various vacuum attachments may be used as needed. In addition, it is advantageous for the couplings to allow the hose to swivel, so that the vacuum attachment may be positioned as need and the hose does not kink during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,621 discloses an aquatic vacuum hose swivel cuff 104 adapted for attachment to a corrugated blow-molded hose 102. The hose is formed with indentations 110 between convolutions 112. The cuff 104 has an annular ring 116 adapted to engage an indentation 10. To insert an end of the hose 102 into the cuff 104, the hose 102 must be collapsed, such as by pinching the hose, to pass through the annular ring 116. As a result, the cuff 104 is overly difficult and cumbersome to use. In addition, removal of the hose 102 from the cuff 104 appears overly difficult, if not impossible, since the hose end again must be pinched to clear the annular ring 116 but the cuff 104 does not appear to allow access to the hose 102.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,998 discloses a swivel hose coupling 1 for attachment to a flexible hose 2. The swivel hose coupling 1 includes a swivel insert 3 for attachment to the hose, and a swivel hose end piece 4 which is rotatably connected to the hose end by the swivel insert. The swivel insert 3 is molded in the form of a sleeve 6 with an internal thread 7. The hose 2 has an external spiral thread 5 which is complementary to the internal thread 7 of the swivel insert 3 so that the swivel insert 3 may be screwed onto the end of the hose 2. To assemble the swivel hose coupling 1, the swivel hose end piece 4 must be heated to make it pliable so that the swivel insert 3 can be pushed into the end piece 4. As a result, the swivel hose coupling is overly complex and difficult to assemble, and uses a threaded connection, which may become unscrewed, to engage the hose and the coupling.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a swivel coupling is provided for attachment to a hose which extends along an axis and has a generally cylindrical outside surface formed with at least one convolution extending about the axis, the convolution having an axial width. The coupling comprises a sleeve having a seating portion sized to receive an end of the hose, the seating portion defining an aperture. A retainer clip has a base portion sized to closely fit inside the aperture, and a pair of inner engaging arms projecting from the base portion normal to the axis and axially spaced by a distance approximately equal to the axial width of the convolution. The retainer clip is removably insertable into the aperture so that the inner engaging arms engage the convolution to prevent the hose from moving in an axial direction, yet allow the hose to rotate about the axis of the hose.
In accordance with additional aspects of the present invention, a vacuum hose assembly is provided for attachment to a vacuum tank. The vacuum hose assembly comprises an accessory sleeve having a mounting portion adapted for attachment to a vacuum accessory and a seating portion, the seating portion defining a first aperture. A hose extends along an axis and has a generally cylindrical outside surface. A first end of the hose being sized for insertion into the seating portion of the accessory sleeve, and a second end adapted for fluid communication with the vacuum tank. The first end of the hose is formed with at least a first convolution extending normal to the axis, the first convolution having an axial width. A first retainer clip has a base portion sized to closely fit inside the aperture, and a pair of engaging arms projecting from the base portion normal to the axis and axially spaced by a distance equal to the axial convolution width. The retainer clip is removably insertable into the aperture so that the pair of engaging arms engage the first convolution to prevent the hose from moving in an axial direction, yet allow the hose to rotate about the axis of the hose.
In accordance with further aspects of the present invention, a method of securing a hose in a swivel coupling is provided, in which the hose extends along an axis and has a generally cylindrical outside surface formed with at least one convolution extending about the axis, the convolution having an axial width. The swivel coupling includes a sleeve with a seating portion sized to receive an end of the hose and defines an aperture. The swivel coupling also includes a retainer clip having a base portion sized to closely fit the aperture, and at least two engaging arms projecting from the base portion, the engaging arms being spaced by a distance equal to the axial width of the convolution. The method comprises the steps of inserting an end of the hose inside the seating portion of the sleeve until a portion of the at least one convolution is aligned with the aperture. The retainer clip is then inserted into the aperture with the at least two engaging arms engaging the at least one convolution of the hose until the base portion of the retainer clip is inside the aperture. As a result, the retainer clip prevents the hose from moving in an axial direction but allows the hose to swivel about the axis.
In accordance with still further aspects of the present invention, a method of removing a hose from a swivel coupling is provided, in which the hose extends along an axis and has a generally cylindrical outside surface formed with at least one convolution extending about the axis, the convolution having an axial width. The swivel coupling includes a sleeve with a seating portion sized to receive an end of the hose and defines an aperture. The swivel coupling also includes a retainer clip having a base portion sized to closely fit the aperture, and at least two engaging arms projecting from the base portion and spaced to engage opposite sides of the convolution. The method comprises the steps of depressing the base portion of the retainer clip and attached hose in a radially inward direction until the base portion is disposed inside the seating portion of the sleeve. The hose and attached retainer clip are then pulled out of the seating portion of the sleeve. The hose comprises a flexible material to allow sufficient deflection of the hose and retainer clip during the depressing step.